


Skipping class - a short snowbaz one-shot

by Dearthisbe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: Baz has to go to class, but Simon has other plans. A really short snowbaz one shot.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Skipping class - a short snowbaz one-shot

I wake up to baz nudging me awake.  
‘Snow, i need to go to my class, bye love’. He places a small kiss on my head.   
I open my sleepy eyes and pull him towards me.   
He falls on me and laughs. ‘I really need to go!’   
‘No you’re not! Please come back to bed’, I whine.   
He pushes himself up and starts walking away. ‘I’m sorry snow, i can’t miss my class!’  
I sit up and look at him. He is dressed in his casual blouse and a few tufts of hair escaped their way out of his low braid. Baz has grown his hair a bit longer since we moved in together. And honestly - it looks really good.   
‘You have never missed a college class, you can go one day without right?’  
‘Snow, I don’t want to miss anything’. 

‘You won’t miss anything! You learned bloody latin because you liked it! You already know those things. You’re smart baz, so reward yourself please and come back to bed!’  
Baz is quiet now. I see him doubting it. I throw my puppy eyes for extra measure and then kiss him soft. I rest my head against his. ‘Please?’ 

‘Well, one day isn’t that bad’, and he kisses me back. The kiss grows deeper and his hands go through my messy curls. I fall back into the pillows and pull him towards me. My hands find the hem of his blouse and he starts unbuttoning his blouse. I pull the blouse over his head and start moving my hands along his back. Baz is kissing along my jawline and back to my mouth. He kicks his shoes off and moves further on the bed. His braid is dangling on his shoulder and if I can’t kiss that place in the next 5 seconds - i’m going to die, so i do. I kiss him on his shoulder till his ears and kiss on one.   
Baz pulls me into his lap and starts placing little kisses on my eyebrows, nose, cheeks and then on my mouth. The kiss grows more intense and I mess up his braid. We break apart and i can’t control a yawn. I love baz, but being just awake and having a make out session does make me tired. Baz laughs and pull me into an embrace. I lie my head down on his chest and he cups me against him.   
We are entangled as one now. I close my eyes. 

‘I can’t believe i skipped a class.’ I open my eyes again and I see a light smirk on his mouth.   
‘I’m proud of you’.   
‘Don’t you dare to use this against me snow This is a one time thing!’  
‘But do you like it? Skipping classes?’  
He kisses me on the head and rests his chin against me.   
‘I love it’.   
'And you know what? we can lay the entire day here'.   
'Sounds good', and baz closes his eyes again. I bury my head in the nook of his neck. I'm going to use this so hard against him. I never want to leave here.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was my second fic. I hope you like it, please leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
